


Angels Don't Wear Haloes.

by cuddlepuss



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a flirt, Gen, Just one yesterday, Sam is Sam, They look like a set of steps, compassion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is confused by the song you're singing along with as you wait tables at work. You take your break and explain it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Don't Wear Haloes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coughingupfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coughingupfeathers/gifts).



> This story is a points commission from my daughter, littleblackmariah, over on deviantart, in which she wanted an SPN Angel to hear the intro to Fall Out Boy's 'Just One Yesterday', and give their reaction to it.

You were at work, waiting tables at the local diner and clearing them after the customer leaves. You’d just cleared the only spare one in your section when in came three men and sat down at it. While each was tall, they looked kind of like a set of steps as there was two or three inches height difference between each of them.

The first was easily well over six foot tall, maybe six four or six five. He had long silky looking brown wavy hair that fell into his face at any given moment. As muscular as he was tall, he had a very straight nose and gorgeous soft brown eyes.

The middle ‘step’ was two or three inches shorter than the first, no less muscular, and had dark blonde hair and vibrant green eyes that seemed to flicker between flinty and flirty. The third man was two or three inches shorter again,well built also, with short dark hair that seemed to stick up every which way and vivid blue eyes that seemed to pierce you right down to your soul.

As you took their order, three coffees, two burgers, a salad and pie, a new song started up on the sound system and you began to sing along under your breath as it was one of your favourites. It was Fall Out Boy’s ‘Just One Yesterday’, and you loved it.

As you sang of imagining Angels choking on their haloes and getting them drunk on rose water, the dark haired man looked at you, head to one side and a slight frown on his handsome face as though confused. Listening to you, his confusion seemed to deepen. With a mental shrug, you gave a smile and went to the kitchen to place their order and fetch the coffees still singing.

When you got back with the drinks, the blue eyed man lay a hand gently on your arm, not hard, he didn’t want to hurt you, he just wanted your attention. Seeing the concern in his eyes, you paused and looked at him as his companions either face palmed or rolled their eyes.

When he spoke, the man had a deep, gravely voice that was both rough and sexy as all get out. His words, though, confused you. _”Angels don’t wear haloes, so they can’t choke on them, nor do they drink rose water – in fact it would take at least a whole liquor store to get one drunk, though why you would want to is beyond me. As for pulling their teeth and clipping their wings, it would take much more than a mere human to do so.”_

The blonde sniggered slightly before saying _”Aw, Cas, don’t bother the beautiful young lady with nonsense arguments over song lyrics.”_ While the brunette, rubbing one hand over his face, placed his other hand on the shorter man’s arm and patted it gently.

The stranger frowned, confusion still rife in his vivid blue eyes as he turned his gaze on you once more. _”The song is full of physical impossibilities, why would you repeat such nonsense?”_ With a kind smile, you explained that most often songs exist for the sake of being songs, not for being factual or instructional. 

Going to the kitchen to get their food order, you got permission to take your break and took your coffee with you when you went to deliver their food. Asking them if they minded you joining them, as you found the conversation interesting, you were waved into the seat beside the fascinating male.

Sitting down, you told them your name and were introduced to each of them in turn. The brunette giant was called Sam, the green eyed flirt was called Dean, and the blue eyed conundrum was called Cas.

While they ate their food and you drank your coffee, you talked more with Cas about popular songs that were just songs, and had no claim on truth, like The Beatles ‘Yellow Submarine’, which claimed you all lived in one, Cyndi Lauper’s ‘Girls Just Wanna Have Fun’, as if no GIRL could possibly be serious for even a second, or Green Days ‘Kill The DJ’, which in no way meant they were encouraging murder of people of that profession.

By the time your break was over and you were back waiting and clearing tables, Cas was much less confused about modern songs and the other two seemed surprised that you’d taken time to explain, and so well, the finer points of popular music to their friend. You’d discovered that Cas was a lovable innocent, Sam was an intelligent puppy, and Dean was a veteran flirt of the first water.

Smiling to yourself for the rest of your shift, you found yourself fondly thinking of three tall strangers with complimentary personalities, and a pair of vivid blue eyes.


End file.
